It is known to terminate automotive vehicle battery cables using a flat metal tab having one or more apertures therein and a crimpable collar portion formed by opposing tabs near one end. Studs are used to secure the flat tab to an automotive vehicle body portion to provide, for example, a ground plane for the automotive vehicle's electrical system. In many cases, it is undesirable to leave the grounding terminal exposed in the vehicle engine compartment.